El renacer de los senju
by DatariaKioya
Summary: se descubre la verdad sobre el linaje de Naruto con lo cual se decide decir la verdad con el propósito de protegerlo y así dar el conocimiento del despertar de un clan que se creía extinto.
1. Prologo

**no soy dueño de Naruto ni sus técnicas, solo soy dueño de esta historia y alguna que otra técnica se me ocurra mientras la escribo.**

`Doton´-jutsus.

hola ¨noooo¨-personaje hablando.

{muahahahhaha}-personaje pensando.

* * *

PROLOGO

Durante el transcurso de la segunda gran guerra ninja, a los ninjas encargados del frente de batalla se les dio un descanso de un mes, los ninjas regresaron a su aldea en la cual se les hizo una fiesta en su honor en la cual se les dio todo el alcohol que pudieran tomar, y en esta celebración podemos ver como Jiraiya se acerca a Tsunade.

Ne Tsunade que te parece si nos tomamos unas copas juntos-dijo Jiraiya mientras una sonrisa pervertida adorna su rostro.

Claro Jiraiya hay que celebrar este merecido mes de descanso-dijo Tsunade claramente borracha.

Tras copa y copa ambos compañeros bajo los efectos del alcohol se retiraron a un hotel en el cual esta de mas decir las cosas que hicieron.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

El sol empezaba a asomarse en las naciones elementales señalando el inicio de un nuevo día, en la habitación de un hotel de konoha podemos ver como una hermosa rubias habría sus hermosos ojos de color castaño debido a unos rayos de sol que se colan entre una cortina, la hermosa rubia al tratar de ponerse de pie nota un peso extra sobre ella por lo que al buscar la razón de este peso extra ve que es su compañero de equipo Jiraiya la que esta sobre ella por lo que reacciona de la manera mas civilizada mente posible.

JIRAIYA MALDITO PERVERTIDO-grito Tsunade mientras de un puñetazo envía a volar a Jiraiya el cual atraviesa la pared y vuela hasta perderse en la distancia.

Una vez Tsunade estuvo sola se sujeto la cabeza debido a la fuerte resaca que estaba teniendo, Una vez estuvo medianamente recuperada se prometió así misma que nunca comentaría lo que hizo con Jiraiya como también se aseguraría de que el no contara nada.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Tsunade se sentía extraña desde hace aproximadamente día y medio sentía como su chakra bajaba un poco por lo que decidió hacerse un chequeo para toparse con la sorpresa de que esto se debía al hecho de que estaba embarazada.

UN DÍA ANTES DE REGRESAR AL FRENTE DE BATALLA.

Tsunade estaba decidida tendría al niño sin importar lo pasara por lo que en el tiempo que paso busco una excusa para estar fuera del campo de batalla hasta que el niño naciera y hace poco la encontró y su sensei no se podría negar por lo que en estos momentos se dirijia a hablar con el, una vez estuvo frente la puerta toco y espero hasta que escucho la voz de su sensei dándole permiso para pasar era el momento.

Sensei- dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de Hiruzen.

Dime Tsunade-dijo Hiruzen mientras despegaba la vista del papeleo para verla.

Vengo a informarte que no podre regresar a la guerra durante los próximos 10 meses-dijo Tsunade esperando la reacción de sus sensei.

Puedo saber a que se debe esto-pregunto Hiruzen tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a Tsunade ya que ella espera otra reacción de su parte.

Esto se debe a una tradición secreta del clan senju la cual a llegado la hora de que realice-explico Tsunade mientras rezaba internamente para que Hiruzen le creyera.

Puedo preguntar por que debes realisarla en este momento no puedes esperar hasta después de la guerra-pidió Hiruzen.

No puedo esperar mas ya eh esperado demasiado para realizarla si espero mas para realizarla desonraria a mis ancestros-dijo Tsunade improvisando su repuesta.

De acuerdo pero tendrás que regresar al campo de batalla si la situación lo amerita- dijo Hiruzen.

Hai sensei-respondió Tsunade mientras procedía a salir de la oficina.

NUEVE MESE Y MEDIO DESPUÉS.

Tsunade no hace mas de una semana había tenido a su pequeño lamentablemente pronto tendría que regresar al campo de batalla por lo que tendría que dejar a su pequeño en un orfanato y la suerte estaba de su lado regresaría después de la guerra por el, tras dejar a su hijo en un orfanato de una aldea cercana a konoha para proceder a regresar al frente de la guerra, durante la guerra ocurrieron cosas importantes como su nombramiento como sanin pero nada de esto le importo ella estaba destrozada por dentro ya que a los tres mese de haber regresado al frente de batalla se entero de que el orfanato donde había dejado a su pequeño fue destruido por lo que no le quedo mas que asumir que su hijo había muertos, lo que ella desconocía era que el niño había sido adoptado ese mismo día por una familia la cual lo nombro con el nombre de Namikaze Minato.

AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage amado por su aldea felizmente casado con el amor de su vida y próximamente padre, pero a pesar de esto sentía que faltaba algo mas en su vida el que es simple una de las cosas que mas desea Minato es conocer a sus padres biológicos esta obsesión empezó después de descubrir que sus padres le habían adoptado por lo que no descansaría hasta que llegar el día en que supiera al menos el nombre de sus padres, pero eso seria después ahora debía concentrarse en el nacimiento de su primogénito, una vez llego al lugar donde seria el parto inmediatamente se dedico a reforzar el sello que mantenía aprisionado al kyubi en el cuerpo de su esposa [**de aquí en adelante todo ocurre como en la serie Minato pelea contra tobi lo vence, el y Kushina protegen a Naruto de una de las garras del kyubi y Minato lo sella en el pero aquí es completamente Minato no se lleva la mitad y ambos mueren].**

SALA DEL CONSEJO HORAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUBI.

Muy bien ese era el ultimo tema a tratar-dijo Sarutobi el cual recientemente había sido restituido como hokage.

De echo todavía hay un tema que no hemos tratado Sarutobi-dijo el tuerto digo Danzou.

Y cual seria ese tema Danzou-pregunto Sarutobi.

Simple que es lo que haremos con el jinchuriki-pregunto Danzou, al instante la parte civil del consejo pidió que se le ejecutara para si terminar el trabajo del cuarto hokage.

Por que mejor no lo dejan a mi cuidado así lo moldeare para que sea un arma al servicio de konoha-dijo Danzou.

Si hay que dejarlo a la disposición de Danzou para que sea útil a la aldea en un futuro- dijeron Koharu y Homura apoyando claramente a Danzou, por su parte los civiles seguían pidiendo su ejecución, pero todos se callaron al sentir el enorme instinto asesino que su hokage estaba liberando.

Escúchenme panda de idiotas no dejare que deshonren la ultima petición de Minato de esta manera, Naruto no sera ejecutado y mucho menos te lo daré para que lo uses como un arma para tu propio beneficio Danzou-dijo Sarutobi con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no aceptaría objeciones.

Entonces que haremos con el- pregunto Danzou resignado al no obtener al jinchuriki como su arma.

De momento estar en un orfanato y cuando cresca tendrá una vida normal por lo que desde ahora quien revela la condición de Naruto a la generación mas joven sera castigado con la muerte, por cierto también mandare a hacer un estudio de sangre con todos los habitantes del país del fuego para descubrir si Naruto tiene algún familiar vivo- dijo Sarutobi mientras abandonaba la sala dando así por terminada la reunión.

Después de regresar a su oficina Sarutobi mando a llamar a su mejor medico desde que Tsunade abandono la aldea, una vez llego el medico Sarutobi le dijo sus planes para encontrar a algún familiar del rubio para saber si era posible, el medico le dijo que imposible no era pero eso si tardado aproximadamente 5 años seria el tiempo en el que tendrían todos los resultados, a Sarutobi no le quedo mas que aceptar esperando encontrar algún familiar con vida.


	2. Capitulo 1

**yooo aquí Dataria anteriormente Sildara trayéndoles el primer capitulo de El renacer de los senju, ahora es la primera vez que responderé reviews por lo que are mi mejor esfuerzo, y antes de que se, me olvide esta historia es idea de mi hermano yo solo plasmo sus ideas como yo las entiendo.**

**jbadillodavila: bueno no se responder mas que tal vez tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para descubrirlo.**

**Zafir09: ciertamente fue un poco cruel que creyera que murió y que minato muriera sin saber quienes eran sus padres pero todo esto fue idea de mi hermano yo solo escribo jejeje.**

**CCSakuraforever: me alegro que encuentres interesante el fic.**

**Mangekyo rinnegan BB7: lo del harem tendría que discutirlo con mi hermano así que hay posibilidades de que si sea un poco excesivo.**

**Seikishi-Kenshi: ciertamente lo tenia muy bien planeado y en cuanto a sus reacciones tendras que esperar para verlas jejej.**

**Renuncia de derechos: lamentablemente no soy dueño de Naruto.**

`doton´-jutsu.

hola¨noooo¨-personaje hablando.

{muhahahahaha}-personaje pensando.

================= cambio de escena, lugar, etc.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUBY.

Uzumaki Naruto es un niño de cabellos rubios, ojos color azul su cara es adornada por tres pequeñas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas las cuales le dan una apariencia de ser un gatito, viste una camisa color blanco con una espiral en la espalda, unos shorts color negro y calzado ninja del mismo color, en su espalda porta un pequeña mochila de color naranja, en estos momentos camina con tranquilidad por un bosque mientras recordaba las cosas que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de abandonar la aldea.

FLASH BACK 5 MESES ANTES.

Tras la reunión del consejo Sarutobi decidió hacerse cargo de Naruto, pero tras 2 años el consejo se entero de que el se encargaba de criar al jinchuriki por lo que tras llevarlo a votación lograron que Sarutobi dejara a Naruto en un orfanato, Sarutobi no teniendo opción tuvo que dejarlo en un orfanato eso si impuso a uno de sus ambus mas fieles la misión de proteger al pequeño y a la vez en completo secreto le enseñara a Naruto a realizar desde sus necesidades físicas hasta a leer y escribir, todo esto consciente de que en el orfanato no le enseñarían nada debido al odio que los adultos le tienen al kyubi, aun que el ambu no podía cuidar todo el tiempo a Naruto por lo que cuando salia en misiones los y las encargadas del orfanato organizaban lo que les gustaba llamar LA CAZA , esta consistía en dejar a Naruto en medio de algún bosque para después de 2 horas salir en pequeños grupos conformados por ellos y varios aldeanos en busca de Naruto, el equipo que le encontrara podría hacer lo que quisiera con Naruto habiendo solo dos reglas 1: no matarlo y 2: no arrancarle ningún miembro, y claro amenazando a Naruto con matarlo si decía algo sobre estas palizas, un que gracias a esto Naruto pudo escapar del orfanato un día que no lograron encontrarlo y tas haber vivido 3 mese en el bosque el ambu que siempre cuido de el logro encontrarle mientras buscaba comida, el ambu al encontrarle le llevo inmediatamente con Sarutobi, una vez llegaron con el le pidió que le explicara el por que no estaba en el orfanato Naruto temiendo por su que los encargados cumplieran sus amenazas mintió y dijo que se escapo debido a que quería explorar la aldea pero termino perdiéndose en el bosque, Sarutobi no le creyó pero sabiendo que Naruto no diría la verdad no le quedo mas opción mas que decirle que tendría que regresar al orfanato a lo cual Naruto se negó.

Pero yo no quiero regresar ji_san-dijo Naruto.

Y dime por que razón no quieres regresar al orfanato Naruto_kun-le pregunto Sarutobi mirándolo fijamente.

Por que no me dejan salir a explorar la aldea-respondió Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver a Sarutobi.

No podre hacer que regreses cierto-dijo Sarutobi recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto ¨ahhh de acuerdo dime que te parecería vivir con neko claro si ella quiere¨dijo Sarutobi mirando a la ambu.

Yo no tengo ningún problema hokage_sama aunque mi departamento es un poco pequeño-respondió Neko.

No te preocupes por eso les daré un departamento lo suficientemente grande como para que vivan los dos-dijo Sarutobi mientras buscaba entre los papeles la documentación necesaria para que Naruto pudiera mudarse con Yugao.

Ne ji_san esos libros tienen dibujos-pregunto Naruto mientras señalaba una estantería.

Algunos pero no creo que te interesen mucho-dijo Sarutobi.

Eso lo juzgare yo ji_san-dijo Naruto mientras se ponía a revisar los libros claro revisando si tenia muchas imágenes claramente.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.

Bien esta todo listo, solo necesito tu firma yugao-dijo sarutobi.

neko_nechan tu nombre es yugao-pregunto naruto ladeando su cabeza dando como resultado una ecena tan tierna que la ambu no pudo resistir y termino ahogando a naruto entre sus pechos.

cof cof yugao creo que esta matando a naruto-dijo sarutobi llamando la atención de la ambu la cual volteo a ver a naruto solo para verlo todo azul con un espectro blanco saliendo de su boca.

naruto por lo que mas quieras no vallas a la luz-decía una exaltada yugao mientras sacudía a naruto.

Y bien naruto ya te decidisteis por algún libro-pregunto sarutobi a un naruto ya recuperado.

si me llevare este, tiene muchas imágenes-dijo naruto sonriendo mientras mostraba el libro con el titulo historia de los clanes, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón, escogió ese libro debido a que mientras lo ojeaba alcanzo a visualizar un apartado que decía clan Uzumaki.

De acuerdo naruto_kun-dijo un sonriente sarutobi.

bueno Naruto pongámonos en marcha- dijo yugao sonriendo.

Siiiiii vamos a comer ramen-decía naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

NOOOO-grito yugao ¨que diga naruto desde ahora solo comerás ramen una vez a la semana entendido y cuando dije que nos pongámonos en marcha me refería a ir por tu cosas al orfanato¨ explico yugao.

ne_chan baka-murmuro naruto, pero claro yugao no es ambu por nada ¨que es lo que dijiste naruto¨pregunto yugao con una hermosa sonrisa asustando a naruto ¨y-yo so-solo dije que tenemos que rápido por mis cosas si eso jejeje¨dijo naruto mientras abrasaba el libro ¨de acuerdo vamos¨ dijo yugao saliendo por la puerta, ¨adiós ji_san y gracias por el libro¨ dijo naruto, ¨tranquilo no hay ningún problema con que te lleves el libro, pero creo que te deberías apurar para que yugao no se enoje¨dijo sarutobi asiendo que naruto salga rápido de la oficina para no hacer enojar a yugao.

'===========

Enserio nos quedaremos en este lugar-pregunto naruto viendo el gran departamento en el cual se quedaría a partir de ahora.

Así es naruto, según esto-dijo yugao viendo un papel ¨el departamento tiene 3 habitaciones, 2 baños, una sala, un estudio, una cocina y un comedor¨.

Yo quiero la habitación mas grande-dijo naruto corriendo asía las habitaciones para encontrar la mas grande.

'===========

Naruto la cena esta lista-dijo yugao.

YA VOY-grito naruto desde su habitación.

ne_chan tu me entrenarías-pregunto naruto llegando al comedor.

Claro pero solo seria en mi tiempo libre-dijo yugao mientras tomaba asiento.

gracias ne_chan no te defraudare-dijo naruto levantando su puño mientras tenia llamas en los ojos.

{debo asegurarme de que naruto no se encuentre con gai}pensó yugao ¨bien naruto empezaremos mañana¨dijo yugao.

Hai ne_chan-respondió naruto.

Bien bien ahora termina de cenar, toma una ducha y vete a dormir-ordeno yugao.

Ehhh pero yo quería seguir leyendo el libro que me presto ji_san-se quejo Naruto.

Esta bien siempre y cuando te duermas temprano-dijo resignada yugao.

Hai te lo prometo ne_chan-dijo u sonriente Naruto.

'=== 3 meses después =======

{Al fin hoy ne_chan empezara mi entrenamiento ninja ya me había aburrido de las lecciones de historia}pensaba Naruto.

Bien Naruto el día de hoy empezaremos entrenamiento físico-decía yugao.

Genial y que aremos primero me enseñaras a desaparecer a correr super rápido que que-decía emocionado Naruto.

No aumentaremos tu resistencia-dijo Yugao.

Ahhhh y como aremos eso-dijo Naruto claramente decepcionado por no aprender algo increíble.

Bueno pues empezaremos con algo simple, todas las mañanas empezaras tu rutina dando tres vueltas a la aldea después aras una serie de 30 repeticiones de lagartijas entre otras cosa que después te diré-explico yugao asustando a Naruto por lo supuesta mente simple del entrenamiento.

No es mucho ne_chan-pregunto Naruto.

Así que te esta quejando no quieres que lo aumente o si-dijo yugao.

No quien dijo algo así jejeje-dijo Naruto.

bien pues empieza naruto-dijo yugao sonriendo.

HAI-grito Naruto empezando a correr.

'===mes y medio después====

Naruto lo siento pero no voy a poder estar aquí el día de tu cumpleaños-decía apenada yugao.

por que ne_chan-pregunto Naruto.

Lo siento pero es que a surgido una misión y es probable que este fuera de la aldea un mes-respondió Yugao.

No te preocupes ne_chan te esperare- dijo Naruto, {aun que esto es perfecto con ne_chan fuera y el festival de la muerte del yondaime podre irme fácilmente de la aldea}pensó Naruto.

`===día del festival===

Podemos ver a Naruto en su cuarto escribiendo una nota para yugao la cual decía.

¨Ne_chan lo siento te mentí no podremos festejar mi cumpleaños juntos ya que me iré de la aldea, puedes estar tranquila no me voy por el echo de que me haya pasado algo mientras tu no estabas la verdadera razón por la que decidí irme es para ir al lugar de nacimiento de mis ancestros la isla de ushiogakure el hogar del clan uzumaki, te prometo que volveré en algunos años mas fuerte que nunca.

att: Naruto¨

Bien es hora de irme-dijo Naruto dejando la nota en la mesa del comedor, para después agarrar su mochila y salir con dirección a la puerta de konoha.

FIN FLASH BACK

Te prometo que volveré mas fuerte que nunca Yugao_nechan-se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras retomaba su camino.

'========

Sarutobi esperaba ansiosa mente en su oficina a que al fin después de 5 largos años recibiría la prueba de ADN, aun que en su rostro no se pudiera notar expresión alguna y claro pensaba en todas las posibles reacciones que tendrían los familiares de Naruto si es que tenia cuando se enteraran de que de el, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

Adelante-dijo Sarutobi, al instante entro aquel medico que no veía desde ase cinco años, ¨y bien cual es el resultado pregunto¨ocultando su nerviosismo.

Hokage_sama esto es simplemente increíble-decía el medico.

que sucede es algo malo-pregunto Sarutobi.

Creo que esto deberíamos discutirlo totalmente en privado hokage_sama-pidió el medico.

Claro-respondió sarotobi, para después ordenarle a sus ambus que se retiraran y después poner un sello de silencio, ¨y bien que es lo que ocurre¨pregunto.

Descubrimos que el joven Naruto tiene dos familiares vivos de su parte paterna mas presisamente sus abuelos-dijo el medico.

Y quienes son-pregunto sarutobi ya desesperado.

Según los estudios sus abuelos son Tsunade_sama y Jiraiya_sama.

* * *

**FINNNNN **


	3. Capitulo 2

**yoooooo cof cof que diga hola queridos lectores como están estoy de vuelta ahora con el segundo capitulo jejeje, pero bueno respondamos reviews.**

**jbadillodavila: bueno que digo a parte de ¨mi no entender¨.**

**Zafir09: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por la corrección jejeje bueno la cara que pondrá Hiruzen la sabrás en este capitulo creo no estoy seguro todavía no soy muy bueno describiendo y en cuanto a lo de Kurama creo que estará difícil incluirla en el Harem, los motivos pues tendrás que esperar para saberlos.**

** CCSakuraforever: su encuentro bueno lo único que puedo decir es que tendrás que esperar para leerlo y me alegra que te guste la historia.**

**caballerooscuro117: que bueno que te guste la historia, la reacción de yugao mmmm pues no la diré tendrás que leerla muahahaha, mmmm sabes yo creo imposible eso aquí técnicamente Tsunade tendrá el papel de madre y no te preocupes Jiraiya sufrirá claro que sufrirá.**

**Mangekyo rinnegan BB7: amigo ya puedes dejar de lado esa intriga tuya sobre lo que pasara ya que aquí tienes otro capitulo.**

**diego uzumaki uchiha: bueno lo que sucede es que la inspiración para escribir esta historia casi nunca me llega ademas como dije es una idea de mi hermano por lo que técnicamente tengo que adaptar sus ideas, por esa razon tardo en subir capítulos de esta historia.**

**redsombra: bueno, que digo no puedo actualizar mas rápido ya que casi nunca me llega inspiración para esta historia, solo la escribo debes en cuando.**

**ahora vamos a lo bueno el capitulo.**

* * *

`doton´-jutsu.

hola ¨noooo¨-personaje hablando.

{ajsjdgfasgfsgdf}-personaje pensando.

CAPITULO 2

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito Sarutobi.

Ahhhhh como dije hokage_sama los abuelos por parte paterna del joven Uzumaki son Tsunade_sama y Jiraiya_sama-repitió el medico.

Dios mio, no me lo puedo creer, gracias por tu ayuda pero de ahora en adelante yo me are cargo de todo-dijo Sarutobi, el medico asintió por lo que se retiro de la oficina una vez dejo los resultados de las pruebas en el escritorio, una vez el medico se retiro de la oficina, Sarutobi se permitió relajarse un poco, y a las vez meditar la noticia que recién le dieron.

{lo primero sera hacer que Jiraiya venga por cualquier medio a la aldea}- pensó Sarutobi, procedente a esto llamo a uno de sus ambus.

Tora tu escuadrón y tu irán en la búsqueda de Jiraiya-ordeno Sarutobi.

HAI hokage_sama-respondió tora antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando nuevamente a Sarutobi.

===2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS===

Encontramos a Sarutobi sentado, revisaba fervientemente, el papeleo del día, y a la vez esperaba ansioso a su alumno, el cual debería de llegar en cualquier momento, pero claro eso no era lo único en su cabeza, también lo extrañaba el echo de que hacia aproximadamente 3 semanas que no veía a Naruto, {tal vez debería de visitarlo}, y estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero se vio interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de la ventana.

Sensei, cual es el motivo tan urgente por el que me mandaste a llamar-pregunto Jiraiya mientras se recargaba contra una pared.

Jiraiya recuerdas, que hace cinco años, mande a hacer unos estudios para encontrar algún familiar vivo de Naruto-dijo sarutobi, recibiendo un asentimiento de Jiraiya, ¨hace dos semanas llegaron al fin los resultados¨continuo diciendo Sarutobi, ¨y encontraron alguno¨ pregunto Jiraiya, ¨así es, 2 para ser exacto, sus abuelos¨ dijo Sarutobi, ¨los padres de Minato cierto¨dijo Jiraiya, ¨exacto¨dijo Sarutobi, ¨y bien quienes son¨pregunto Jiraiya, Sarutobi solo le extendió la carpeta de los resultados dándole a entender a Jiraiya que quería que el mismo lo descubriese.

Jiraiya tras leer el documento se quedo estático, era imposible que el fuera el abuelo de Naruto, simplemente imposible y en caso de que fuera así por que Tsunade no le dijo nada, pero ya averiguaría eso después de momento se ocuparía de cuidara su recién descubierto nieto.

Sensei si lo que este documento dice es cierto, lo mejor seria que me presentara ante Naruto lo mas pronto posible- dijo Jiraiya, Sarutobi asintió y estaba a punto de mandar a un ambu a por Naruto, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de en par en par por una desesperada Yugao, Sarutobi al verla se preocupo se suponía que debería estar con Naruto, y se decidía a preguntar pero Yugao hablo primero.

Hokage_sama Naruto abandono la aldea-dijo Yugao exaltada.

QUEEEE imposible estas segura de esto Yugao-pregunto Sarutobi.

Completamente segura hokage_sama, de echo dejo una nota-dijo Yugao mientras sacaba la nota de Naruto de su bolsillo y se la extendía a Sarutobi, el cual la tomo para empezar a leerla en voz alta ¨Ne_chan lo siento te mentí no podremos festejar mi cumpleaños juntos ya que me iré de la aldea, puedes estar tranquila no me voy por el echo de que me haya pasado algo mientras tu no estabas la verdadera razón por la que decidí irme es para ir al lugar de nacimiento de mis ancestros la isla de uzhiogakure el hogar del clan uzumaki, te prometo que volveré en algunos años mas fuerte que nunca.

att: Naruto¨

Yugao tienes alguna idea de cuando Naruto pudo abandonar la aldea-pregunto Sarutobi.

Si conozco a Naruto, y lo conozco lo mas probable es que abandonara la aldea durante el festejo de la derrota del kyubi-dijo Yugao.

Tsk así que el gaki lleva 2 semanas de ventaja-dijo Jiraiya.

Jiraiya-dijo Sarutobi.

Lo se sensei, saldré lo mas pronto posible en su búsqueda-dijo Jiraiya.

Hokage_sama yo también quisiera ayudar en la búsqueda de Naruto-pidió Yugao.

De acuerdo pero partan lo mas pronto posible-ordeno Sarutobi.

Hai-dijeron Jiraiya y Yugao antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Espero que todo salga bien-dijo para si mismo Sarutobi.

'======

Podemos ver a Yugao y Jiraiya caminando en dirección a Nami no kuni, ambos caminaban con una expresión seria en su rostro, hasta que Yugao decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta.

Jiraiya_sama puedo preguntar la razón por la cual esta tan interesado en encontrar a Naruto-pregunto Yugao, obteniendo la atención del sannin.

La razón por la cual estoy tan interesado en encontrar a Naruto ehhh, pues no te mentiré anteriormente solo tendría una razón, pero actualmente hay otra la cual me impulsa-dijo Jiraiya.

Cree que podría saberlas-pregunto Yugao.

Claro niña, puedo ver que eres muy cercana a Naruto así que te diré uno de los mayores secretos de la aldea-dijo Jiraiya asiendo una pausa, para que Yugao se preparara para la noticia, ¨deberás de saber que Naruto es hijo de mi alumno Minato o mejor conocido como el yondaime hokage¨ Jiraiya paro ahí par que Yugao asimilara la noticia antes de seguir hablando, una vez que vio que Yugao asimilo bien la noticia¨sorprendente no? pero es no es todo el otro motivo por el cual busco tan desesperada mente a Naruto, es que al parecer soy su abuelo¨

* * *

**bueno al fin pude terminar este capitulo después de tanto tiempo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**CCSakuraforever: me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y que Jiraiya se enterara al fin de Naruto, en cuanto a si lo va a entrenar pues jum jum, solo lee el capitulo.**

**jbadillodavila: si mis cálculos son correctos sabrás de ella en este capitulo o bien te miento y todavía falta para que aparezca.**

**caballerooscuro117: bueno para responderte tendría que dar información clasificada, por lo que solo diré una cosa, lo pensare.**

**walter. coliseo: pues aquí la tienes jejeje.**

**zafir09: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y el como se entero Jiraiya, como reaccionara Tsunade pues eso solo se que estoy seguro que se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha, si yo creo que debería hacerlos mas largos, pero es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir jejeje, solo diré que si tu quieres saber el por que no se puede lo del femKurama mándame un PM y te digo con gusto, si no lo digo aquí es por que tal vez afecte la trama o no, no estoy muy seguro, pero si quieres saber ya sabes que hacer.**

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Me alegro de que te gustar el capitulo. Si se que el capitulo fue corto, pero bueno lo escribí en que horas, lo que duro la inspiración pues, pero bueno, este también lo escribí en ese tiempo, hace como una semana, exactamente este capitulo lleva escrito una semana, bueno estoy divagando mucho. Que disfrutes del capitulo.**

* * *

−hola−personaje hablando.

{nooooo}personaje pensando.

¨doton¨jutsu.

Capitulo 3

En las penumbras de un gran y frondoso bosque, se encuentra una zona prohibida, una zona que incluso evitada por los ninjas mas experimentados, esta zona es conocida como el bosque infernal o zona X, esta se localiza en la frontera con Suna y esta es la razón de su apodo, ya que a pesar de ser un bosque la temperaturas que puede alcanzar durante el día rebasan los 60º y durante la noche pueden bajar a mas de 30º, lo cual lo convierte en una zona muy peligrosa, claro este no es el único peligro existente en este bosque, en el también habitan criaturas muy peligrosas, las cuales no tienen ningún problema en despedazar a cualquiera que se adentre en su territorio, por esta y otras razones este bosque es extremadamente evitado.

También es en este lugar en donde podemos encontrar a nuestro protagonista, el cual esta a punto de adentrase en esta zona tan peligrosa, todo sin darse cuenta.

{Bien veamos, según el mapa si tomo este camino volveré al camino correcto hacia Nami no kuni} Pensaba Naruto mientras pasaba de largo la única advertencia de tan temible lugar, para suerte suya se ve detenido por una voz.

−Hey niño−exclamo un voz totalmente desconocida para Naruto, −Si−respondió Naruto dando la vuelta, para encontrase con un anciano el cual lo veía con preocupación, lo cual extraño a Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna se vio interrumpido por el anciano el cual se le adelanto, −Niño, si tienes idea de a que tipo de lugar has estado a punto de adéntrate cierto−pregunto el anciano, a lo cual Naruto se extraño, después de todo era claro que estaba por adentrase al sendero más cercano que lo llevaría directamente a Nami no kuni, a si que sin temor o pena respondió, −Claro que se, este sendero es el mas cercano y directo para llegar a Nami no kuni−respondió con seguridad, a lo cual el anciano soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar, −Si tienes razón, pero también es el único sendero sin vigilancia que se adentra dentro de la zona X−dijo el anciano, llamando llamando la atención de Naruto, −Zona X−Pregunto Naruto, −A si es, la zona X o bosque infernal, esta zona es llamada así por las altas y bajas temperaturas que hay en este lugar, además de las bestias que habitan en el−Explico el anciano, −Pero dejemos eso de lado niño, después de todo pude detenerte antes de que entraras en el. Dime que haces por estos lares y de ser posible me dirías de donde eres−pregunto el anciano.

Naruto dudaba si decirle al anciano el que venia de konoha y lo que hacia tan lejos de esta. El anciano podía ver la duda en los ojos de Naruto, por lo que le dedico una suave sonrisa la cual elimino todo rastro de duda en Naruto.

−Veras ji-chan, yo provengo de konoha y pues me dirijo hacia Nami no kuni−dijo Naruto con algo de pena en su voz, el anciano solo negó con la cabeza, después de todo era claro que estaba perdido, ya que se encontraba en la dirección totalmente contraria, −Es claro que estas perdido y la verdad es que me da curiosidad el como es que llegaste asta aquí. Por cierto mi nombre es Sousuke−dijo el anciano presentándose, −Bueno Ji-chan, mi nombre es Naruto y el como llegue aquí pues−.

FLASH BACK.

Podemos observar a Naruto caminando por uno de los senderos menos transitados que hay cerca de konoha, el cual también es uno de los pocos que se dirigen a Nami no kuni,pero lo que nos interesa es lo que ocurrirá en unos momentos en este sendero.

−VUELVE ACÁ MALDITO ZORRO−era el grito del pequeño rubio al pequeño animalito que le había arrebatado el mapa de las manos y que en estos momentos se adentraba en las profundidades del bosque. Naruto no viendo mas opción después de todo ese es su único mapa, se dispuso a seguirlo, adentrándose en el bosque.

'============

−TE TENGO−fue el grito de Naruto al sostener al pequeño zorro entre sus brazos, −Bien amiguito, dame ese mapa−decía Naruto mientras le quitaba el mapa del hocico al pequeño zorro, para después bajarlo y dejarlo en libertad.

−Eto, donde estoy−se preguntaba a si mismo el pequeño, mientras observaba el mapa tratando de encontrar el camino por el cual vino, −Bien, creo que este es el camino−se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía al sendero mas cercano señalado por el mapa.

FIN FLASH BACK.

−Luego descubrí que ese sendero no era el que había tomado primero, ya que este me llevo a un pueblo bastante alejado, en ese me subí a una carreta la cual creí que me llevaría a Nami no kuni, pero tal parece ser que me equivoque ya que me llevo un pueblo cercano y tras caminar un poco he llegado aquí. Esa es mi historia Ji-chan−Dijo Naruto terminando de relatar su historia.

−Jajajajajajajaja, niño en definitiva no tienes suerte, pero puedes estar tranquilo yo te ayudare a llegar a tu destino−Dijo Sousuke con una sonrisa.

−Gracias Ji-chan−exclamo Naruto feliz, al conseguir ayuda.

* * *

**La zona de la que leyeron en el principio del capitulo sera importante en un futuro a si que no la olviden.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Se que a pasado mucho desde que actualice y no tengo excusa, solo me pego muy fuerte la flojera, y se que este capitulo es mucho mas corto de los que por si subía, pero espero que aun así lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

–Jiraiya-sama usted cree que encontremos a Naruto–pregunto Yugao mientras recorrían el pueblo Nami.

–Le encontraremos, es imposible que alguien no le aya visto–Contesto Jiraiya mientras le mostraba una foto de Naruto a otro residente del pueblo, solo para obtener una negativa de este, a lo cual Jiraiya suspiro resignado.

–Jiraiya-sama esa era la ultima persona del pueblo, piense que es posible que Naruto se perdiera, después de todo el nunca se destaco por su sentido de la orientación–Exclamo rápidamente Yugao al pensar que ese era un posible motivo por el cual Naruto no había llegado todavía a el pueblo.

Jiraiya al escuchar la posible explicación se sorprendió ya que la gran falta de orientación era algo típico en el clan Senju y eso significa que Naruto saco una de las peores características de ese clan, su gran falta del sentido de la orientación, lo cual era malo, ya que Tsunade en alguna ocasión le contó que debido a su gran falta de sentido de la orientación su abuelo Hashirama termino en medio del desierto, cuando su destino era la aldea de kiri y si Naruto saco ese rasgo de los Senju muy probablemente en esos momentos era posible que estuviera en medio de lanada a cientos de kilómetros de donde se supone que debería de estar, por lo que mejor seria esperar unos días y esperar a que Naruto aparezca, claro sin olvidar que se pondría en contacto con su red de espionaje para ver si Naruto no había sido visto en algún otro lado.

–Yugao, de momento esperaremos unos días a que Naruto aparezca, ademas me pondré en contacto con mi red de espionaje para ver si no a sido avistado en algún lado, si no aparece en una semana máximo saldremos en su búsqueda, queda claro–Dijo Jiraiya con voz de mando, dejando claro que no aceptaría ningún reclamo por parte de Yugao.

–Hai–Respondió esta al comprender que lo mejor seria esperar un poco para que apareciera.

'=========

–Ji-chan estas seguro de que esta es la forma mas fácil y rápida de llegar a nami–Preguntaba Naruto mientras observaba a Sousuke trazando lineas en el suelo.

–Ya te dije que si, ahora déjame terminar esto, así que cállate–Respondió un furioso Sousuke, por la insistente pregunta del niño.

–Hai–Respondió Naruto con aburrimiento.

======ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS=======

–Listo. Al fin esta terminado–Exclamaba Sousuke mientras trazaba la ultima linea de tan complicado sello, que le llevo tanto tiempo completar.

–Ne ji-chan, todo este tiempo me eh preguntado de que forma nos ayudara ese dibujo extraño que hiciste en el suelo a llegar a Nami–Pregunto curioso Naruto, mientras bajaba de la roca en la cual se encontraba sentado.

Sousuke, ignorando la pregunta de Naruto le pidió que se sentara en el espacio vació que había en medio del sello, calcando le que tuviera cuidado de no borrar alguna parte de este por error en su camino al centro. Naruto se extraño por la petición, pero no desobedeció y se posiciono en el centro de lo que Sousuke había nombrado como un sello. Una vez Naruto se sentó en medio del sello, Sousuke empezó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos y una vez los termino le dirigió unas ultimas palabras a Naruto, el cual tras unos segundo desapareció dejando solo a Sousuke en el claro o por lo menos hasta que una figura se hizo notar a tras de unos arboles y con una voz tranquila dirigió una palabras a Suosuke –Me sorprende el echo de que no le dieras la opción de que se quedara contigo o que por lo menos decirle quien eres– Dijo curiosa la extraña figura.

–No veo por que habría de haberle ofrecido tal cosa o decirle algo mas de mi, después de todo no hay ninguna relación entre el y yo–Exclamo Sousuke con un tono de voz que seria capaz de asustar a cualquiera, pero no a la extraña figura, la cual permaneció inmutable, antes de que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa y de que empezara hablar con un tono de voz mas que sarcástico –Claro, claro, no hay ninguna relación entre ustedes–Dijo con burla, antes de que su voz tomara un tono mas serio –No creas que no sentí su chakra, y es enserio me sorprende que le dejaras ir, después de todo llevas años buscando sobrevivientes o no

SOUSUKE UZUMAKI

* * *

**Que les pareció tal revelación? Se lo esperaban? Debo decir que me tomo tiempo decidir que papel tendría Sousuke, pero bueno al final me decidí por esto, así que Sousuke no desaparecerá, ya que claramente aparecerá en un futuro, y quien sera esa extraña figura? Sin mas que decir me despido y gracias por sus reviews. Bye bye.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**No creí que después de tanto tiempo volvería a subir un capitulo después de otro, y si ciertamente es corto no quita el echo de que apenas ayer subí uno el que hoy suba disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

–Si en un futuro necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme, y te recomiendo que cierres los ojos–Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Naruto antes de sentir un enorme tirón que lo levanto del suelo, y tras unos segundos todo el paisaje se volvió borroso por la extrema velocidad a la que iba. Tras unos segundo de ver pasar el paisaje a tan alta velocidad Naruto entendió el por que Sousuke le recomendó cerrar sus ojos. Empezó a sentir un enorme mareo, por lo que sin perder el tiempo cerro los ojos y inmediatamente sintió una mejoría. Ahora con sus ojos cerrados Naruto se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar a Nami, aunque si Sousuke podía enviarlo tan fácilmente a Nami, por que no se le ocurrió mejor pedirle que le enviara a Uzushiogakure, pero si lo veía del lado positivo llegaría al fin a su primer objetivo, después vería la forma mas fácil de llegar al antiguo hogar de su clan, así que de momento disfrutaría del viaje, o al menos eso intentaría.

'================================================================================'

–Jiraiya-sama, hay una presencia acercándose rápidamente a la entrada del pueblo, y pose una enorme cantidad de chakra–Informo Yugao mientras observaba en dirección a la entrada de Nami. Jiraiya asintió al escucharla y sin perder el tiempo tomo rumbo a la entrada del pueblo siendo seguido de cerca por Yugao. Jiraiya no iba a permitir que ningún ninja renegado robara a la gente de Nami, eso claro si la presencia pertenecía a alguno, pero también era posible que fuera solo un ninja que pasaría por ahí en camino a una misión, o algún ninja enviado por su sensei con información de Naruto, y seguiría pensando en todas las variantes, pero se extraño al ver como su acompañante se detenía en seco y sin darle tiempo a hablar esta respondió la pregunta que apenas se empezaba a formular en su cabeza –Jiraiya-sama, la presencia se a detenido–Dijo Yugao y tras unos segundos para sorpresa de Jiraiya empezó a llorar, para que unos segundo después empezara a correr y gritara –ES NARUTO, ES EL JIRAIYA-SAMA, NARUTOOOOOO–Fue lo ultimo que grito Yugao antes de desaparecer de la vista del sannin, el cual sin perder el tiempo se puso a correr detrás de ella, esperando que no se equivocara y que si se tratara de Naruto.

'================================================================================'

Naruto se encontraba plácidamente acostado en el aire, asi es en el aire. Durante su trayecto no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que al menos ponerse cómodo mientras hacia el recorrido hacia Nami. Se encontraba casi dormido cuando sintió como era depositado suavemente en el suelo, y tras unos segundo abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un cielo semi anaranjado, señal de que estaba oscureciendo por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie observando los alrededores, y para su alegría ciertamente Sousuke lo había mandado a la entrada del pueblo, por lo que ni lento ni perezoso tomo camino hacia el centro del pueblo, claro hasta que fue envestido por una extraña figura la cual gritaba su nombre –NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO–

'================================================================================'

–Tu sabes muy bien el por que el chico no se puede quedar conmigo, y de momento no esta listo para saber quien soy–Le decía Sousuke a la extraña figura, mientas escribía una carta.

–Ciertamente no puede quedarse contigo debido a eso, pero pienso que deberías haberlo dicho quien eres, después de todo no sabes si le volverás a ver–Dijo la extraña figura mientras daba vueltas a un kunai.

–Yo se que le volveré a ver–Dijo Sousuke sin dejar de escribir.

–Como tu digas. Por cierto a quien le escribes esa carta–pregunto la extraña figura mientras trataba de ver el contenido de la carta por sobre el hombro de Sousuke.

–Escribo mi reporte a el Sandaime, ademas de algunas otras cosas–Respondió Sousuke.

–Podría incluir algo yo en la carta–Nidio suplicante la extraña figura.

Sousuke normalmente se negaría a que el pusiera algo en su informe, pero intuía sobre que escribiría el, asi que se aparto para que el pudiera escribir sin ningún problema –Que sea rápido Uchiha-san, recuerda que Otsutsuki y Akuma no esperan–Dijo Sousuke dejando pasar al Uchiha el cual sin perder el tiempo se puso a escribir. Uchiha es un hombre bastante mayor, con el cabello de color negro hasta media espalda, de tez morena, en sus ojos brilla un sharingan claramente maduro. Viste una camiseta desmangada de color negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, unos pantalones tipo ambu igualmente negro, su porta kunais su pierna derecha y del lado izquierdo de su cintura atada su cinturón una katana, porta el calzado típico ninja.

–Listo eh terminado–Dijo el Uchiha mientras le pasaba el pergamino a Sousuke, el cual rápidamente lo enrollo antes de silbar y que de cielo descendiera un águila a la cual ato el pergamino, instantes después el águila salio disparada en dirección a konoha perdiéndose en el cielo –Vamos Uchiha, que estamos retrasados–Dijo Sousuke mientras se internaba en el bosque siendo seguido de cerca por el Uchiha.

* * *

**Y que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les gustara.**

**CCSakuraforever: Sabes de echo su problema de orientación fue algo espontaneo jejeje. Creo que ya sabes quien es la extraña figura, pero los misterios no acaban aquí todavía falta muchos personajes por salir y muchos misterios por resolver, misterios que se irán viendo a lo largo de la historia. Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Zafir09: Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo. Amigo hay muchos misterios, puede que la extraña figura no sea la esposa de Sousuke como has podido ver, pero creo que estoy dejando claro el papel de Sousuke o eso espero, asi que te preguntare ¿Tu crees que Sousuke es abuelo de Naruto? **


	7. Capitulo 6

**miguelgiuliano. co: **Me alegro de que te gustara la historia, y bueno aquí tienes otro capitulo.

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul: **No es Madara, tengo otros planes para el. Si es uno de los familiares del sabio. Espero que este capitulo te parezca mas prometedor que los anteriores a pesar de seguir siendo corto, pero bueno que se puede esperar tomando en cuenta que lo escribí entre clases en la prepa jejeje. Por cierto me encanta tu historia CHAPPY ES VIDA, CHAPPY ES AMOR, VIVA CHAPPY

**Zafir09: **Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, asi como espero te guste este. Solo puedo decir que el pésimo sentido de la orientación de Naruto perdurara como un homenaje a Zoro de One Piece, asi que no se ira nunca, del resto del review no te comento nada por que temo hablar demás y arruinarte lo que aparezca en un futuro.

**CCSakuraforever: **Que alegría que te gustara el capitulo y debo decir que es una lastima que Naruto no apareciera en este capitulo, pero bueno ya saldrá en el próximo. Sin mas que decir te dejo que disfrutes de este corto, pero espero que entretenido capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 6

–Llegan tarde– Fue lo que escucharon por parte de una voz masculina Sousuke y el Uchiha al llegar a un claro en medio del bosque. El dueño de esta voz se encontraba parado detrás de ambos, y vestía túnica negra con capucha la cual no deja ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, lo único que se podía identificar debajo de la capucha era un par de ojos de color rojo sin pupila, los cuales por momentos adquirían un tono plateado a momentos. A un lado de esta particular figura se encontraba otra igualmente vestida, y al igual que con la otra solo se podían observar sus ojos, los cuales son de color morado y presentan un patrón anillado, ojos los cuales mostraban una frialdad inimaginable.

–Vamos Akuma-san, que es un pequeño retraso–Pregunto Sousuke sin dejarse intimidar por la repentina liberación de instinto asesino del mencionado Akuma, el cual solo dejo salir un suspiro antes de dejar de expulsar su instinto asesino y contestar –Tu sabes muy bien que el jefe odia que nos retrasemos–. Sousuke al escuchar la simple mención de su jefe se estremeció visiblemente, después de todo no podía entender como era posible que existiera un humano tan terrible, eso claro en caso de que si fuera humano, cosa que Sousuke dudaba por la gran y extrema maldad que tal ser despedía.

–Cállense–Exclamo el hombre de ojos anillados llamando la atención de ambos hombres–Hay que ponernos en marcha– Dijo antes de empezar a internarse en el bosque siendo seguido de cerca por los demás.

===EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES===

BOOOOOOMMMMM

NOOOOOOOOOOO...

Acaso eso era lo único que podía hacer era gritar, gritar mientras veía a su aldea ser consumida por el fuego, y el solo podía observa impotente, no podía ni siquiera buscar sobrevivientes, por que tenia que ser tan débil, por que no tenia el poder para oponerse a su captor {Lucha} dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero el la ignoro, después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ese monstruo, por que eso era, un monstruo, un maldito monstruo con el poder de borrar una aldea del mapa con solo una mano, por eso fue lo que hizo, ese ser solo disparo esa cosa negra de su mano y toda su aldea fue destruida, y todo por su ineptitud, si tan solo no se hubiera negado a su exigencias, pero no era momento de pensar en el ¨y si¨ ya no había que hacer, solo le quedaba morir, eso si esa criatura lo dejaba, cosa que dudaba {Lucha} volvió a repetir la voz en su cabeza –No–Dijo el en un susurro, {Por que no} Pregunto la misteriosa voz, –No ves lo poderoso que es. Es imposible para mi el vencerle–Susurro impotente,{Cobarde} exclamo con burla la voz, –No soy un cobarde–Dijo el alzando el tono de su voz, llamando asi mismo la atención de su captor, el cual hasta hace unos momentos observaba arder aldea. {Entonces lucha} dijo la voz calmada mente, {Lucha y demuéstrale a ese tipo el por que no se deben meter con nosotros} Dijo la misteriosa voz, esta vez con furia en sus palabras, {VENGA A NUESTRA FAMILIA} Grito la voz enojada, instantes después empezó a sentir como aumentaba su poder sin control alguno, sentía como sus músculos se desgarraban y se regeneraban mas fuertes y compactos, asi mismo sus huesos y todos sus órganos se destruían y se volvían a reconstruir mas fuertes que nunca, se sentía poderoso, invencible, sentía que podía hacerlo todo, ahora si con este poder mataría a ese bastardo y vengaría a su familia {No te confíes} Dijo la voz sacándolo de su trance, {Recuerda que ese tipo mato a todos de un solo movimiento, y si eres poderoso, pero puedo sentir que ese tipo lo es mas que nosotros, asi que no te comportes como un idiota y piensa antes de atacar}, era cierto, no se podía confiar contra ese monstruo, seria mejor que pensara antes de atacar –Gracias five, tienes razón no debo atacar dejándome llevar por el poder que me has brindado–Hablo esta vez claramente siendo escuchado por su enemigo.

–Con que te has decidido por luchar–Exclamo con aburrimiento la figura, –Sinceramente esperaba que fueras mas inteligente y al menos trataras de huir, pero si quieres morir **QUIEN SOY PARA NEGARTELO–**Grito con voz demoníaca liberando su poder lanzándose al ataque.


	8. Chapter 7

==========++++++++++++==============+++++++++++===========.

–Hola–Personaje hablando.

{Mierda}Personaje pensando.

¨Doton¨Jutsus.

===Cambio de escena=====

CAPITULO 7

En una de las habitaciones de uno de los pocos hoteles de nami no kuni, podemos encontrar a nuestro protagonista junto con Yugao y Jiraiya los cuales se encuentran escuchando atentamente a Naruto mientras este les contaba todo lo que le había sucedo tras haber abandonado la aldea.

–Y fue entonces cuando entonces sentí como alguien se lanzaba sobre mi. Y aunque durante un momento estuve muy asustado, me alegre después al darme cuenta de que era Ne-chan quien estaba sobre mi–Dijo Naruto soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba al hombre que acompañaba a su one-chan, el cual no había dicho palabra alguna mas halla de haberle pedido que les contara lo que le había sucedido una vez que había abandonado la aldea. El hombre de mas estaba decir que era mayor, pero a pesar de eso el podía sentir que era poderoso, casi a la par de su oji-san o eso era lo que podía sentir gracias a su habilidad de poder detectar el chakra, la cual en mas de una ocasión le había ayudado a escapar de los ninjas que se decidian unirse a la caza que realizaban los encargados del orfanato antes de que escapara y se fuera a vivir con su one-chan y que su vida cambiara por completo a mejor, pensaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro perdiéndose mas en sus recuerdos junto a su one-chan, antes de ser sacado de su ensoñación al escuchar una voz masculina preguntándole algo.

Jiraiya reconocia que Naruto tenia suerte al encontrase con alguien que lo ayudara a llegar a Nami, aunque la forma en que lo había ayudado en definitiva le llamaba la atención, ya que sin duda se trataba de un sello, y uno del cual no solo no tenia conocimiento, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la persona que era capaz de utilizar tal sello y su nombre, estaba seguro de que en algún momento había escuchado el nombre de Sousuke en algún lado, aunque no podía recordar en donde. Meditaba Jiraiya antes de darse cuenta de que era observado por Naruto el cual tenia la mirada perdida y una enorme sonrisa adornado su rostro. Jiraiya no pudo evitar observarlo unos momentos antes de hablar.

–Que sucede Naruto–Pregunto Jiraiya obteniendo la atención de Naruto el cual parpadeo un poco antes de darse cuenta de que era a el a quien el hombre le había echo la pregunta,–N, no sucede nada–Respondio aun un poco ido, antes de fijar sus ojos nuevamente en Jiraiya y preguntarle,–Como sabes mi nombre? Quien eres?–Pregunto fríamente y entre cerrando los ojos un poco, llamando la atención de Yugao por el tono usado, sacándola de sus reflexiones sobre el hombre que había ayudando a su otouto, Yugao decidió prestar atención a la "platica" entre Naruto y Jiraiya, para ver si tenia que llegar a intervenir en algún momento.

Jiraiya no se inmuto por el tono usa por Naruto para dirigirse a el, asi como tampoco le sorprendió ver la mirada de desconfianza que Naruto le dirigía en ese momento, después de todo no espera que confiara en el apenas le conociera, de echo de ser posible espera otro tipo de reacción mas fuerte tomando en cuenta como fueron los primeros años de vida de Naruto.

–Grrrr–Fue lo que escucho Jiraiya de parte de Naruto al ver que no respondió sus preguntas, el cual al parecer se estaba enojando, {Supongo que en esta ocasión no podre hacer mi típica presentación}Penso Jiraiya al ver como el enojo de Naruto aumentaba poco a poco.

–Mi nombre es Jiraiya y se tu nombre por que Sarutobi-sensei me lo dijo–Explico Jiraiya mintiendo sobre como es que sabia su nombre.

Naruto se sorprendió al saber que el hombre enfrente de el era alumno de su oji-san, el no era tonto y sabia que en algún momento su oji-san debió de haber tenido algún alumno, pero jamás espero que algún día se econtraria frente a el, pero no podía simplemente creer que era alumno de su oji-san solo asi, por lo que tendría hacerle alguna o algunas preguntas o pedirle alguna prueba antes de creerle por completo.

–Prueba que eres alumno de oji-san–Exigio Naruto sin despegar la vista de Jiraiya, el cual solo asintió antes de meter su mano derecha en su porta kunai alertando a Naruto,–Tranquilo–Dijo Jiraiya sacando un pergamino el cual mostro a Naruto tranquilizándolo un poco.

Fue cuando Jiraiya empezó a desenrollar el pergamino que fue interrumpido Naruto, –Espera–Exclamo deteniéndolo,–Como se que no sacaras un arma del pergamino–Exclamo un tanto receloso Naruto, sorprendiendo al peliblanco el cual no espera que el rubio supiera sobre los sellos de almacenamiento.

–Si quieres puedes sacar tu mismo el contenido del pergamino–Dijo JIraiya mientras extendia el pergamino en dirección a Naruto, el solo negó no queriendo arriesgarse a que fuera una trampa, –No. Supongo que puedo confiar un poco en ti y dejar que tu lo abras–Dijo Naruto ganando solo un leve encogimiento de hombre de Jiraiya, quien procedió a desenrollar el pergamino, para después inyectar un poco de su chakra para que del pergamino se generara una pequeña nube de humo blanco, la cual al despejarse mostro un marco de metal el cual contenía una foto dentro.

Naruto aun desconfiando extendió su mano derecha en dirección a Jiraiya, quien rápido le dio el marco con la foto al captar que eso era lo que Naruto quería.

En el momento en que Naruto tuvo el marco con la fotografía en sus manos comenzó a observarla, encontrando que se trataba ciertamente del hombre que tenia frente a el, aunque mucho mas joven, y junto a el en la fotografía se encontraban dos persona mas de su misma edad, siendo uno una rubia de ojos color café y otro tipo bastante palido de ojos amarillos, los tres portado su hitai-ate en la frente, además de lo que parecía ser un chaleco de los que usan los chunin, y justo detrás de ellos pudo observar a una versión mas joven de su oji-san con mas pelo en la cabeza, el cual era de un color café, tenia una mano en el hombro Jiraiya y la otra en el del tipo palido, mientras que la chica rubia estaba en medio de los dos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro al igual que su oji-san, mientras que jiraiya y el otro tipo se miraban retándose el uno al otro.

Naruto observo un poco mas la fotografía antes de lanzarla en dirección a Yugao quien rápidamente la atrapo antes de mirar con duda a Naruto, el cual no dejo que Yugao formulara su pregunta ya que empezó a hablar antes que ella.

–One-chan hay alguna forma de saber si esa fotografía es verdadera–Pregunto Naruto volteando a ver a Yugao, la cual solo asintio dejando que un poco de su chakra fuera hacia la foto, la cual permaneció igual, por lo cual se volteo hacia Naruto para decirle que la foto era real, pero el no la dejo hablar ya que solo le sonrio antes voltearse en dirección a Jiraiya antes de empezar a hablar,–Asi que si eres alumno de oji-san–afirmo Naruto con una sonrisa,–Aunque supongo que ahora que me han encontrado me regresaran a la aldea, no?–Pregunto un poco decepcionado Naruto debido a la corta duración de su viaje.

–No–Fue lo que respondió Jiraiya mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, solo para detenerse antes de salir y voltear a ver a Naruto para sonreírle antes de decir,–No regresaremos a konoha de momento, ya que primero tenemos que ir a otros lugares a hacer algunas cosas, de las cuales te enteraras mañana. Por lo que de momento deberías de dormir un poco–Dijo Jiraiya antes de salir del cuarto dejando solos naruto y Yugao.

–Ne-chan tu sabes a que lugares iremos–Pregunto Naruto volteando en dirección a Yugao, la cual en ese momento se encontraba acostada en la única cama de la habitación dejando un pequeño espacio libre el cual golpeaba suavemente con la palma de su mano dándole a entender a Naruto que quería que se recostara con ella, a lo cual Naruto solo solto un pequeño suspiro entendiendo que no sabría a donde iria hasta mañana por lo que simplemente acepto la invitación de su one-chan y se metió en la cama con ella, quien lo abrazo haciendo que su cabeza quedara entre sus pechos escuchando de esa forma el latir del corazón de Yugao, el cual lo tranquilizo y hizo que se durmiera de forma casi inmediata.

================================.

–Ahhhhhh, que aburrimiento–Exclamó una figura cubierta completamente de negro, con una máscara del mismo color cubriendo su rostro, esta figura se encontraba recostada en un sofá de dos plazas, en medio de una gran habitación cubierta en las penumbras y en un completo silencio.

–Con un carajo–Dice la figura levantándose de un salto y pateando el sillón, el cual termina empotrado en la pared, –Maldición, ahora ya no tengo dónde sentarme–exclamó frustrado.

–Deberías de calmarte un poco–Dijo una voz proveniente desde una esquina de la habitación, logrando que aquella figura detuviera su rabieta y que volteara inmediatamente en su dirección.

–Tu no eres mi maldito jefe–Grito con enojo la figura en dirección a la oscura esquina, de la cual lentamente empezaron a surgir un par de ojos de color verde esmeralda desprovistos de cualquier tipo de sentimientos, ojos que veían en su dirección, completamente enfocados en el, atrayendo su mirada a la suya, hipnotizandolo poco a poco, haciéndolo sentir más y más cansado segundo a segundo, -plaf-cayó dormido contra el suelo.

–Era necesario que hicieses eso–Cuestionó una figura de ojos morados con varios anillos en ellos, cayendo desde una escotilla en el techo, solo para verse incrustado en la pared con la figura de ojiverde sostenidolo del cuello mientras le observa fijamente a los ojos, –Mira Otsutsuki lo que yo considere o no necesario lo decidiré yo, no tu, así que cállate–Susurro el ojiverde en un tono frío.

–De cualquier forma dónde está los demás, no deberían estar llegando contigo–Cuestionó mientras soltaba al ojianillado, el cual tosia mientras se paraba lentamente, –Lider-sama les pidió que se reunieran con el, por lo que nos separamos a medio camino–Explicó mientras veía como el ojiverde se dirigía a una puerta que apareció en una de las paredes, –Ya veo–Dijo el ojiverde antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, la cual se desvaneció unos segundos después, –tsk, maldito idiota–Susurro el ojimorado antes de entrar por una puerta que apareció tras de el dejando una solitaria figura tirada en el piso de la habitación.


End file.
